


Neverwrist

by zeuswrites



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeuswrites/pseuds/zeuswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's technically no overt OT3 content in this drabble, but I want the world to know that it is, in fact, an OT3, and that is not up for discussion. What IS in that fic: microwave taquitos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverwrist

"Amy! Stop it! That’s assault, and Dave doesn’t need to take it!" Amy was laughing so hard that her eyes were watering as John grabbed her by the wrist and pretended to whack Dave with the hand that wasn’t there. What made the situation, Amy explained later, was the deadpan look on Dave’s face, with his air of superiority over their roughhousing, with half a taquito hanging off his mouth like a cigar. (it wasn’t superiority, it was three hours of sleep and a visit from a demon that thought Dave was his treacherous ex who used to live under that address. He was still trying to process the best way to insert the rest of the nasty microwaved food into his eating hole when John was just starting to joke around.)

Suddenly Amy pulled her arm towards herself, taking John by surprise; there was a loud THWACK, and John yelped “ow!” and grabbed his face. They all froze in confusion.

The taquito fell out of Dave’s mouth.

John slowly let his nose go and looked at his hands like maybe he wrote himself an explanation between his fingers, then frowned and looked up at Amy.

"Amy, did you just bitchslap me with your neverwrist?"

"JOHN can touch your ghost hand? Why can John touch your ghost hand?" Dave asked. He picked up the taquito and started dusitng it off, then reconsidered and put it back on the floor. Amy looked as confused as the two of them together, looking at her wrist and frowning in a way he knew meant she was putting all her strenght into trying to move her missing fingers. Guess that was going to be this episode’s mystery, he thought.

 He was offended by it, just in case. 


End file.
